


Over and Over Again

by toxicpjimin



Category: Kim Taehyung - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cussing, Declarations Of Love, Destruction, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy, Kissing, Lies, Love, Love Triangles, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Sad, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpjimin/pseuds/toxicpjimin
Summary: What happens when you are at the happiest part of your life all for it to crumble down in a second?Everything you loved and wished for is gone, there is no chance of you moving on.Then when you finally get the chance to move on, it seems as if everything still wants to fall apart.Will you be able to overcome it? Or just let everything fall apart once again.





	Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> see the end of chapter for notes

_"I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you.“_

  
_"Admit that you love him."_

  
_"You love him, don’t you?"_

  
_"Than tell him.”_

  
(\//)

  
The conversation you had with your aunt kept playing over and over again in your head. Unsure whether you should follow her advise or not. Were you willing to take the risk? Even if it meant jeopardizing your friendship? He has the right to know how you feel right? Of course! Only then will you be able to know his answer if he feels the same way. Even if he says no you wont have to live the rest of your life wondering what he’s answer would have been. Your mind was made up, you were going to tell him. You hurried over to your purse and grabbed your phone. Looking through his name in your contact list you hurried and clicked his name calling him. Feeling uneasy as his phone rang you started to walk around the room, soon he answered the phone. “Yeoboseyo"

  
"Tae!"

  
"Ye?”

  
"Where are you right now?“

  
"I'm at home, why?"

  
"Alright! Stay right there! Don’t move. Okay?!"

  
"gwaenchanh-a” You hurried over to grab your shoes and head out, you needed to tell him. Opening the door and closing it behind you you struggled to put your shoes on. But once you had the last one on you rushed running down the streets, light droplets of water started to fall from the sky. Great it looked like it was going to rain,what a good day to confess.

  
It was not long before you arrived at his apartment complex, you were right in front of the building as you took your phone out and called him to come down. You were very nervous as you saw him approach you, he was wearing a denim jacket with a white tee, black skinny jeans and white sneakers.  
“Whats wrong? is everything okay?” he asked rushing over to you. Just then the drizzling turned into a shower and both of you started to get wet.

“Yes, everything is perfect.” you answered him with a nice smile.

“Here lets head inside, or we are going to catch a cold out here in the rain.” he advised reaching his hand over to take hold of yours and guide you inside.

“No, there's something I need to tell you.”

  
“Well tell me inside, we have to get out of the rain” he insisted, you knew if both of you headed inside and things did not go the way as planned you would end up crying in front of him. But out here in the rain it was safe, your tears would blend in with the rain drops streaming from your face.

“I need to tell you now”

“C'mon stop playing and lets head inside.” he turned and started making his way towards the front doors of the building. He was walking away from you and so was your chance, you began to panic.

“Tae stop!” He stopped on his tracks and turned to look at you. You started to take a few steps towards him and once you were close enough you told him.

  
“I like you Kim Taehyung. I like you a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a preview of the story, if a good amount of feedback is received story will be continued


End file.
